


A is for Adorable; Baby Shivudu

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Baby Shivudu, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The wonder baby of Amburi is a pleasure to behold.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A is for Adorable; Baby Shivudu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



Six months have passed sooner than the villagers can imagine, and it is the day of celebration at Sanga’s house.

After all, today is the much-awaited Annaprashanam of the wonder boy.

“He has brought good luck to us ever since day one,” smiles an elderly lady.

“He is naughtier than you think,” winks another.

“Did you see how strong he is?” Mr Sanga gushes proudly.

“See, Shivudu is always looking up at that waterfall,” remarks a ten-year old boy. “Makes me wonder if he wants to scale it some day,” he adds.

“Eeee,” the adorable baby approves, much to Sanga’s horror.


End file.
